


The Gordon Ramsay Experience

by cmoye_02



Category: Chef Gordon Ramsay, Chef RPF, Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Hotel Hell RPF, Kitchen Nightmares RPF, MasterChef (US) RPF, The F Word (UK TV) RPF
Genre: After Bachelorette Party, Bachelorette Party, Before People Arrive, Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Kitchen Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoye_02/pseuds/cmoye_02
Summary: Katie takes up Gordon Ramsay on his offer to cook food for her, but soon things get heated in the kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.
> 
> Also, note that English is not my native language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters appearing in this workare fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Katie had never actually met Chef Gordon Ramsay, but she didn't really expect much. She had, of course, seen his many, many TV shows, and found him to be quite ignorant and self-involved, not to mention the alleged sex scandals with several mistresses. Overall, he seemed like a loudmouth jerk. But, he was a good chef, and it was her best friend bachelorette party and they were going to one of his famous restaurants, Maze Grill located close to Grosvenor Square at Mayfair in London. As they walked in, Katie and her friends were amazed by the beautiful art decor design of the place. Almost immediately after getting through the door, the party was greeted by a hostess, and after giving their name was seated at a table in the back. "Wow, this is really fancy" – Danielle, the bride-to-be said, giggled and took a sip of wine. "Oh, I know! I've blown away. Are you sure that you can afford this, on the wedding budget and all?" – Katie said. "Sure" Danielle replied, "This is all covered by the rich and well in doubted Mr. Richard Kelly, my future husband." She turned to the other girls and said: "Well, let's make this a night to remember!" Oh, if she only knew how Katie would remember this night. A long and beautiful brown-haired server walked up to their table. "Hello, my name is Chuck, and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you tonight? Perhaps another bottle of wine to start with?" He said with a slight nod towards the already empty bottle on the table. Even though we were only 5 girls, we had managed to finish a whole bottle in 30 minutes. Maddy, the outgoing, sexy cousin to Danielle, flicked her hair and flashed a seductive smile towards the waiter. "Well, are you on the menu?" Chuck the waiter laughed nervously and handed over the menus. "Another bottle of wine would be great, and stay away from Maddy if you want to remain sane." Smiled Danielle and excused the waiter. Maddy smiled a devious smile and took another sip from her wine glass. After a lot of giggles and questions about the wedding, the food and of course the bridesmaids dresses the girls finally ordered 4 Beef Wellington and one vegetarian pasta for Katie. More wine and more laughter followed until the food was carried out. The waiter set down the 4-meat dishes and then turned to Katie. "The chef would like to have a word with you if you would please follow me" Katie was gobsmacked. Why would the famous Gordon Ramsay want to talk with me? The other girls stared, also surprised, at Katie as she got up and followed the waiter out of the dining area and into the kitchen. As soon as the door opened into the kitchen, it was like a completely different planet. The dining area was soft, quiet and harmonic. The kitchen was chaos. People were shouting, the fire from the stoves made the room extremely hot, pots and pans everywhere and in the middle, like an insane director stood the man who wanted to see her. Gordon Ramsay. He turned towards her and said, "So you requested the vegetarian version of my pasta." It wasn't a question; it was just a blunt statement. And it kind of felt like an accusation. "Well, yes." Kate all the sudden felt 14 years old again. like she was in front of the headmaster and being told off. She straightened her back and said more clearly "Yes, well, I don't eat meat. Never had." He looked at her for what felt like an eternity, finally opened his mouth, hesitated for a second as if debating with himself and said: "Come back tomorrow, after closing at 02:00 pm, and I will show you what REAL food tastes like." Katie laughed; she often came across people who thought she was missing something important from not eating meat. But you don't say no to Chef Gordon Ramsay. "I highly doubt that will happen, but I'll give you a try!" Katie summoned some courage, turned around and walked out of the kitchen and back to her friends. As she sat down, it suddenly dawned on her what had happened. Gordon Ramsay had asked her to come back! To his kitchen and After closing! What did it mean? Was it just some elaborate plan to make her eat meat or did he have a whole other meat in mind? She blushed. Then Katie noticed her friends talking all at once. They bombarded her with questions. What happened? What was he like? Did he cuss? What did he say? She turned towards them and saw four pairs of eager eyes, but she realized that her coming date with the TV-chef was something she wanted to keep for herself, at least for now. "Oh, you know," she said "The usual, he just tried to get me to eat meat. He was fine, didn't swear." After a while, the conversation carried on, but Katie had a hard time following. She could only think about tomorrow night. About what might happen. The night continued with a couple of more bottles of wine, uncontrollable laughter and some shots, which resulted in angered hushes from the neighboring tables. As the girls stumble out of the restaurants on their high heels, Danielle turned to the other girls and said; "Come on girls! The night is still young! Who's up for some barely legal boys taking their clothes off? Let's take a taxi to the nearest strip club!" This was followed by excited cheers from the other girls, the exception of Katie. "I'm quite tired actually, I think I might just call it a night," Katie said with an exaggerated yawn. "Oh, come on! Don't be like that!" The other girls were pleading, trying to get her onboard. Katie turned down the offer, again stating that it has been a long night and that she ought to get home. After saying goodbye to her friends she got into a taxi and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be continued on Chapter 2. So in the meantime, Subscribe, kudos and comment for more! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contitunation

The next day Katie woke up with a slight hangover and was struggling to remember something. Oh right! She was wide awake. water was the day she was supposed to meet Gordon Ramsay at his restaurant. The whole day she spent walking around her apartment, trying to convince herself that she was not nervous. He was a person like everyone else! It was Friday, so the kitchen closed at 2 am, making the location empty at 2 am. When the clock turned 01:30 Katie was already out of the door and on her way to Maze Grill. Getting there about 15 minutes early she walked around the block a couple of times, wasting some time. Finally after an appropriate amount of time had gone by, she went up to the restaurant's door and knocked. Almost instantly Gordon opened the door as if he had been waiting on the other side. Katie was extremely nervous and barely managed to get out a high pitched hello. "Hi, come in," he said and stepped out of the way, letting her in. He directed her towards the kitchen, and Katie walked passed him. She could feel her whole body shaking and questioning her. Why was she here? He was married for god's sake! Or maybe she was just making things up. Maybe he was just trying to conform vegetarian. She felt so extremely aware of his body walking beside her. So aware of his skin and his hand. Oh god, his hands! She had seen his shows and knew how quick those fingers could be. A tingling sensation started in her lower area. Cheek flushed. Get yourself together Katie! The walk to the kitchen felt like an eternity, being so close to him but finally, they got there and Gordon started taking out fresh produce from the walk-in refrigerator. "Get yourself comfortable and I will show you what a real man eats," he said. Katie jumped up on the counter and felt the tingling sensation between her legs get stronger as she realized the double meaning behind his words. A lot of chopping, stirring, and frying commenced while she sat there, trying desperately to keep her thoughts out of the dirt. But seeing him work so swiftly in front of the stove, working with his hands, the water rinsing them, his mouth tense as he worked, it made it hard for her not to think of what those hands and lips could do to her body. The chef turned around and faced her. He held a saucepan in one hand and dipped the pinky of his other hand into the sauce. "This is a tomato sauce with garlic, basil, and rosemary. Here, try it." He took steps towards her, closing the gap between them. He held out his finger, wanting her to taste it. Then the tingling between her legs took over, and she did something completely unexpected. She leaned in and took his entire finger in her mouth, sucking the sauce off while twirling her tongue around the finger. Katie looked Gordon straight in the eye and saw a look of surprise soon followed by lust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion of this story

Just as Katie started to doubt her rash decision Gordon Ramsay pulled her finger out of his mouth, grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him. Her legs wrapped around him and she was extremely aware of her hot center being pushed against his midsection. "I can feel your heat" Gordon moaned. He then kissed her, pushing his lips hard against her, making her body quiver. Cupping her hands around his face, his skin felt hard against her palms. Their both tongues swirled around as Gordon moved his hand from her ass to her thigh. He rapidly made his way up her leg until he slipped under her skirt and reached her pulsing core. Swiftly he moved her panties to one side and touched her wetness. Katie broke loose from their kiss and gasped. His rough fingers touching her clit and moving up and down her slit, spreading the wetness around. As he pushed a finger into her opening, she tightened her grip on him, letting out a long moan. "Ah.." she cried out. Gordon moved his finger in and out of her until he slipped another finger in. Katie could feel his hardness pressing against her leg. This gave her courage to reach her hand in between them and rubbing him through his pants. He let out a dark moan, pushing himself against her hand. Gordon bent his fingers inside of her, making a "come here" motion, rubbing against her G-Spot. Katie was completely soaked and panting. All of the sudden Gordon Ramsay pulled out his fingers out of her, looked at the wetness coating them. He smiled a playful smile, which straightened out his face, making him look 10 years younger. He took one finger in his mouth, tasting her juices, while watching her closely, to see her reaction. At first, Katie was shocked at his bold move, but then, not wanting to be outdone, she reached over and took his another finger into her mouth, tasting herself. "Mmm.." she said "Even better than the sauce" As he stared at her in disbelieve she unzipped his pants, pulled them down with his boxers and released his dick. Gordon suddenly jerked back to life. They were both too far gone to bother with anything else, and Katie once again wrapped her legs around him and urged him to move into her. Ramsay grabbed his dick and positioned it in front of her opening, slightly rubbed the tip up and down her slit, making it wet. He then, without hesitation pushed himself into her, burying all of him in one push. Katie leaned her head back and moaning loudly. Gordon tilted his head down towards her chest and shivered. After both of them had time to catch their breath, he started moving in and out of her. "Oh, fuck me." He said. His hands now cupping her breast, rubbing her nipples through the layers of fabric. Katie tightened her grip around him, making him even further into her. She moved her head to his throat starting to suck on it while unbuttoning his chef jacket. Slipping off his shoulders, Katie started stroking his upper arms. She could hear him swearing under his breath, being a lot like the chef you are used to seeing on TV. Pumping in and out of her, squeezing her breasts, Katie soon felt the familiar sensation building inside of her. Her inner walls starting to clench around his dick, Gordon let out a growl. "I'm so close! Oh god!" Katie moaned loudly. Gordon's hand once again moved to her ass, pushing her against him as well as himself against her, he reached that sweet spot inside of Katie, and she let go, letting the feeling wash over her. As she quivered, she bit down on his shoulder, making Gordon growl and pump furiously in and out. He then let out a growl and came deep inside of her, his semen filling her. A few more pumps and he rested his head on her shoulder, both of them trying to catch their breath. He kissed her neck and slipped out of her, making them both moan from the lack of physical contact and drip of their juices. Katie laid down on the counter, trying to wrap her head around the situation. "Fuck, that is one of the most erotic things I have ever seen" she heard him say and looked up. He was staring her center, watching their combined juices slowly dripping out of her. Gordon's eyes were again filled with lust. Katie expected herself to shy away, close her legs to stop him from seeing her most intimate area, but she didn't. She was fulfilled and satisfied and completely under his spell and capable hands. Katie was ready to feel what pure pleasure felt like, and she was so ready to experience that with Chef Gordon Ramsay.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe, kudos and comment for more! ;D


End file.
